


Back to Reality, Back to Normal

by Arcadias_Fire



Series: Obsidian, Steel, and Gold [4]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadias_Fire/pseuds/Arcadias_Fire
Summary: Bruce and Clark discuss the events of Vandal Savage's alternate timeline.





	Back to Reality, Back to Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of the Justice League episode "Savage Time Part III"

“Home sweet home! I hope.” Flash looked suddenly downcast as he realized – they all realize – time might not have come back into line as they hoped. The temporal anomaly had closed behind the six powered members of the Justice League, hopefully back in their own timeline having dealt with Vandal Savage's interference.

A familiar voice came from the shadows of the lab.“I should have know you'd be here.” Batman walked out into the light. “The instruments in the Watchtower picked up this anomaly a few hours ago.” 

Everyone seemed happy to see him – his presence means they're in the right timeline if nothing else – but Superman got a wide goofy grin on his face. “Batman,” he shouted, running from Wonder Woman's side to the Caped Crusader, sweeping him up in a bear hug. “It's really you!” 

“Am I missing something?” Batman raised an eyebrow at Clark, unwilling to do more in reaction to the Kryptonian’s unusual public display of affection. Their team mates were laughing in the background after an initial collective look of shock. A dry witticism from the Dark Knight was often enough to change the mood, even when the world’s biggest Boy Scout acted a little strange. 

Clark let go, laughing self-consciously. “Sorry, it's just that...” 

Batman raised the eyebrow higher. That was a “we’ll talk later” look. Superman nodded. They'll talk later, alone. 

***

The debriefing had taken hours. Time travel was complicated, and everyone had their own story to share. Throughout, Batman was mostly amused, especially at the description of his counterpart int the alternate timeline, though everyone seemed to have a slightly different impression of him. He tried not to think too much about this Steve Trevor person Diana talked about, or the uncomfortable feeling he got from her story. If anything had been changed by the time travel, they had yet to uncover it, so it didn't seem to be a major breach. Clark kept sneaking glances over at Batman, but the Dark Knight refused to return the looks, so they continued on as usual and eventually went their separate ways. 

***

Hours later, Bruce and Clark sat comfortably in the library at Wayne manner. Clark wrapped his large hands around a cup of hot chocolate while Bruce held a cup of tea gripped tightly in one hand.

Bruce’s voice was a deep growl, as if he still wore the cowl. “We agreed you weren't going to do that anymore.”

“I know, I’m sorry! It was just…”

“Just what, exactly?” 

“I was so happy to see you again, as... yourself.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. 

“It just killed me to see you like that.” 

“Like what?” 

“He… he didn’t know me, Bruce. He looked at me like I was nothing.” 

“That wasn’t me, it was some other Batman.”

“I know, I know, I know.” Clark stared into the chocolate and set it carefully onto the table – on the provided coaster to avoid a lecture from Alfred later – and knotted his hands together. “I just… I hate this.” 

Bruce sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. “It’s not any easier on me you know.” 

Clark looked sharply at the other man. “It doesn’t seem like it. You’re cool as ever.” He received a bat-glare for his comment. “You do!”

“Maybe because I don't have the willpower of a 15 year old.” 

“Hey!”

“Look, you have Lois, I don’t have anyone,” Bruce slammed the tea onto the table, slopping the hot liquid onto the polished surface. “Yes, it’s better than way, but don’t tell me that I don’t feel it.”

“You could have anyone you want, so don’t blame that on me.”

“No, I can’t,” Batman growled back through clenched teeth.

Clark had the courtesy looked abashed, hanging his head. “I’m sor…”

“Stop apologizing,” Batman snapped. “Yes, it was your choice, but I could have stayed out of this whole Justice League business.” He waved his hand vaguely. “I could resign. At least that would be easier.” 

Clark looked stricken. “No, please don’t Bruce! Even if we’re not together anymore, you’re still my best friend. I would miss you so much. And you’re invaluable to the team.”

Bruce snorted in derision. “Please.” 

“It's true.” 

Silence. The two studiously looked at anything but each other. 

They'd had this argument before. Clark couldn't convince Batman to join the team full time, or even that he was a vital part of the team, despite having provided the Watchtower and proven himself over and over again. Bruce was too stubborn to admit that Clark was right. The other argument, well... that was Clark's fault. 

“Alfred's going to kill you for spilling tea on that table.” 

“It wouldn't be the first time. I'll probably have to get it refinished.” 

Clark sighed deeply. He wanted so desperately to touch Bruce, even if it was just a friendly hug like earlier, but it wasn't fair to either of them. He looked over at his friend. Bruce stared at the table with unseeing eyes, tiny expressions running over his face too quickly for even him to read, but Clark knew that even that meant that he was feeling somewhat relaxed. They were still friends, after everything they'd been through, the pain they'd suffered at each others hands and behalves, they were still friends. 

“I should go,” Clark said, not moving. 

“Lois will be waiting up.” As always, Clark searched Bruce's voice for a hint of snark when he mentioned Clark's fiance, and as always he failed to find it. After all, Bruce had loved her too. Somehow that helped. 

“She probably asleep, actually. Early morning.” 

“Hrmph.” 

“She has a life too.” 

“I know. I'm just glad she's gotten more comfortable with things.” 

“She worries, of course.” 

“Of course.” 

Clark got to his feet. “I really should go.” 

Bruce stood as well, nodding. “I... I'll be staying in Gotham for a while. Unless y... the League needs me.” 

Clark flinched. “I understand.” 

“Good.” 

“You'll call if you need us?” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. 

“Right.” Clark sighs again. “I guess I'll see you when I see you then.” He heads to the french doors onto the terrace. “Goodnight Bruce.” 

“Goodnight Clark.” 

Superman flew off into the night, headed towards his home in Metropolis, and tried very hard not to cry.


End file.
